The present disclosure relates generally to the field of enclosures for an electrical system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the field of enclosures suitable for multi-connection electrical equipment for power distribution.
Enclosures are structures which separate contents from the surrounding environment. Some enclosures contain electrical or electronic equipment. These enclosures may provide for mounting of the electrical or electronic equipment, for preventing electrical shock to equipment users, and for protecting the equipment from the environment.
One application for electrical enclosures is to house junctions and couplings of electrical and control wires. In such an application, the enclosure may be located in an industrial or commercial environment or residential neighborhood and receive electrical cables from the secondary side of a transformer (e.g., a utility). The enclosure may also receive electrical cables from multiple electricity consumers (e.g., stores, factories, or houses).
One continuing challenge in the field of power distribution enclosures is in providing access for engineers or electricians to readily access the contents of enclosure. For example, it is often difficult to reach terminals to torque the screws holding the cable termination. Further, it is often difficult to check the torque on screws after installation because of obstructions. Another continuing challenge is in providing access for lifting equipment, such as the hook of a crane, into the enclosure so that the cables may be pulled into the enclosure. Yet another challenge arises when the cables have been pulled to the location prior to placement of the enclosure, but the cables have not been pulled far enough to reach the terminals. In that case, lifting equipment is again required to pull the cables nominally farther.